Consumed
by TheBallisticKnight
Summary: Perseus Jackson's life has gone tremendously downhill. After being betrayed and abandoned by those he loved, he is thrown into Tartarus by the gods to top it off. Deeper secrets reveal themselves. But even as the do so, a desire for vengeance is consuming him by the minute. Slight Magnus Chase crossover. It will be very different from your usual Chaos/Betrayed stories by the way.
1. The First Betrayal

_**The Giant War has just ended, and Percy feels betrayed. His friends and beloved have left him, and Zeus has created his own regime where no demigod has much freedom anymore. The Olympian Council is no more. The mortal world is now ruled by dictators, and Percy Jackson will have his revenge. Even if it means getting the help of beings so ancient and unknown, even the Olympians don't know about them.**_

 **AN: I know I shouldn't be writing another PJO story, but in all honesty, does Civil War really deserve continuation? It's not really that great, and I kind of winged it. But anyways, I shall not be stopping that story yet; it will just take longer to update.** **By the way this story will probably contain a rouge Percy and other Pantheons of gods.**

 **By the way, usual author notes won't be this long, but one thing I want to say is that the line about 'above all else, desire power' is essentially a reformation of the famous line in Lord of the Rings. I love LotR by the way. More than PJO. Why am I telling you this? I don't know. Oh well. Enjoy. Or not.**

The smell of dirt filled his nostrils as he slammed face-first into the ground, his sword cluttering out of his grasp. The crowd went wild, boos and cheers erupting from the stands. Percy Jackson was furious. No. That was an understatement. He wanted to take Zeus and burn his soul in Tartarus. Grabbing his sword, he rolled out of the way before his enemy could defeat him. He took a step back and calculated his opponent. He was no longer the happy, bubbly boy who charged into battle without a plan. Tartarus had changed him, and Zeus' Regime had as well.

His opponent was a fully armoured demigod, with his brilliant iron armour and a golden, winged helm. His eyes were in slits, and he didn't look hesitant at all to gut Percy like a fish. And with that Percy charged. His enemy charged forward as well, but at the last moment, the Saviour of Olympus stepped out of the way and whirled around, just to slam his sword hilt with such force into the demigod's head he swore he could see him vibrating before falling to the ground in an undignified heap. Percy backed away, disgust and fury written all over his features. The crowd was silent, not used to seeing the formerly calm hero of Olympus so cold and unforgiving.

But they had to remember what had happened. He had no one now to lean on. His beloved had left him. His friends? What friends? If they still loved him like he did, they didn't show it. Deeply wrapped in the webs of the gods, trapped when the only thoughts they have are of being prepared for the next threat that comes Zeus' way. An army of brainwashed demigods now awaited at the King of the Gods' command, fed with lies and empty promises that were never fulfilled.

He was broken out of his musings when another opponent lumbered onto the field, armed with just an iron breastplate and a heavy doubled-edged axe. He was a son of Ares, his dirty blond hair matted against his face and his eyes narrowed and filled with a lust for blood. Percy raised his eyebrows. This one seemed even more foolish than the last. As his opponent charged forward, raising his double bladed axe, Percy lazily stepped to the side and tripped the demigod to the floor. He went flying, crashing to the ground face-first and skidding to a halt. Percy ran forward and brought down his sword with tremendous force, instantly knocking him cold. Percy stepped back, his eyes scanned the crowd, and his eyes connected, momentarily, with his former friends. And _Annabeth._ His scowl deepened and he could feel fury and sadness bubbling through his veins. The gates clanged open.

Percy whirled around, and his next opponent brought horribles memories of the past few weeks rushing back to him.

It was Thalia Grace, his cousin and former friend.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Percy ran through the rain, his feet splashing against the mud as he made his way towards his mom's apartment. They hadn't responded to his calls. Was his mom okay? Was Paul okay?_

 _He flung open the door and flew towards the elevator with stunning speeds. He stepped in as the doors slid open and slammed the button to his floor. He was pacing nervously around until a ding! was heard. He pushed open the elevator doors and ran. Something was very wrong. He could feel it in his bones. He rang the doorbell to his apartment numerous times before stepping back and taking a deep breath. Drawing Riptide, he kicked the door open and slowly crept in._

 _What he saw made him scream in pain and anguish. There, lying on the floor with her eyes still wide open in shock, was his mom, dead and blood pooling around her. The woman who had cared for him her entire life, the woman who put up with him even when all he brought was trouble,_

 _It was Paul. His throat was slit open and his hands hung limp by his sides. Percy screamed once again and he broke down into such a fit of sobbing and tears were flowing freely down her face. It was in that moment that Perseus Jackson swore to get his revenge on those who had killed his mother and step-father (whom he loved even if he wasn't his father). As he stumbled back in his stupor, he realized that standing there was doing him no good. He had to give his parents the proper ritual that they deserved. He prayed to the only Olympians that would actually help him to do this. His prayers were not gone unnoticed, and Hestia and Poseidon flashed into the room, tears streaming down both of their faces._

 _Percy turned towards them and realized they must have already seen what happened, and by the look in his eyes they probably knew what they had to do. Gingerly picking up Sally's body, Poseidon flashed the three of them and the two bodies to Montauk beach, near the cabin, and they started digging up holes for Sally and Paul, all of them staying silent for the sake of each other's state of grief._

" _What happened, Percy?" Poseidon asked quietly. Percy clenched his fists and then unclenched them._

" _I...I don't know. I found them dead. And I swear whoever did this will pay." He growled in a shaky voice._

 _Hestia frowned at him. "Perseus, you are a great hero. Don't let your vengeance blind you." Percy looked at her curiously and nodded. They all turned back to burying the two bodies in silence, wallowing in their grief and their inability to save their loved ones lives'._

The vision changed once again.

 _Percy limped desperately through the camp borders, returning from his most recent quest. It was a short quest, simply to deal with some dangerous enemies of the gods while the Hunters of Artemis were occupied. And seemingly occupied watching the new son of Zeus, the new heartthrob of Olympus. Philip Baros, the result of Zeus once again cheating on Hera (still, it wasn't like Poseidon was much better) and creating an arrogant airhead who faked being a great humble hero in public. Percy had met him before going on his quest. It wasn't a very pleasant meeting._

 _His mind went back to the horrible sight of his mother lying on the floor, dead, blood pooling around her. He shook his head furiously and refocused._

 _He trudged wearily past the camp boundaries, his face clearly contorted in pain, but that was quickly hid behind surprise when he saw bright lights, chanting and smoke coming from the amphitheater. He hurried along quicker, albeit taken aback as to why there was no guard. What there was so important the camp's borders wouldn't have been defended?_

 _When he finally reached the amphitheater he squeezed between the crowd and burst out and what he saw next shocked him. It was Annabeth, the love his life, kissing someone else fiercely. Percy stood there, saying nothing, his eyes conveying only one emotion. Sadness. Tears slipped down his face. He suddenly heard the crowd go silent in their chanting; they must have noticed Percy standing there._

 _The boy making out with Annabeth pulled back, a grin on his face, and his eyes scanned the crowd before they landed on Percy. It was Philip Baros, the boy who despised him for the attention he got. Philip's mouth turned into a vicious sneer._

" _Well, well. Look who it is. It's Mr. Golden Boy." He spat out with a disgusted tone._

 _Annabeth, however, had a different reaction. She was stuttering as soon as she had followed Philip's gaze, making feeble, pathetic excuses. Percy didn't acknowledge her, the voice he loved going through one ear and going out the other. Philip stalked towards Percy, untangling his legs from around Annabeth's waist. His movements were slow and daunting to most people, but Percy was furious and broken. Whatever this weakling did, Percy was sure he could give the fucker a nice twist around the neck so his head would snap._

" _I see you have returned. How you have the audacity to do so I cannot comprehend," the son of Zeus drawled. Percy snorted._

" _When did you learn to speak such big words?" Percy snapped back, furious._ _ **(Okay, seriously. Why do some fanfics portray Percy as a complete dumbass? He is simply a little oblivious sometimes. He is actually pretty smart, which is shown in many parts of his books and the Heroes of Olympus).**_

 _Philip's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. "After what you did! You have no right to be here. Begone from this camp and do not ruin the lives of those in it any longer!" he roared, spit flying from his mouth as his fury overcame him._

 _Percy looked generally confused, especially with all the glares aimed at him. "What are you talking about?" the son of Poseidon asked, his eyes conveying his emotions clearly._

 _Katie Gardener snapped in an furious voice. "You know what you did, Jackson. Don't play dumb. Oh wait. You don't need to act to do that." His former friend finished with a sneer. Percy was shocked, blinking back his tears._

 _He turned around to see his friends glaring at him, their eyes boring into his. He was getting no support from here either, by the looks of it._

" _Thal-" Percy started but was cut off._

" _Don't talk to me." She said furiously before storming off, her electric blue eyes swirling and thundering in her anger._

 _His other friends glared at him one last time, and he couldn't take it anymore. He was dying on the inside, his heart shattering and darkness creeping over him. Whatever had happened when he was gone, he assumed it hadn't helped his reputation. Of course, he couldn't care less about his reputation. His fatal flaw was loyalty, and he was loyal to his friends. He could feel those ties breaking as his friends left, one by one, muttering curses and foul things about the Savior of Olympus._

 _His now dim, broken sea-green eyes wandered back to behind him once again. He was surprised to see no one defending him, and all flocking to Philip. And then it hit him. It hit him so hard he staggered back even though nothing had physically touched him._

 _Philip must have spread rumours about him. Percy felt his fist clench, and he could feel darkness seeping through his veins, the only thing going through his mind in that moment being 'betrayal' and 'revenge'. He spun around on his heel and promptly stormed off, his once calm eyes now a raging inferno of a collection of such dark thoughts even Ares, the god of war, would have backed away._

 _The dratted son of Zeus had probably spread lies about him to everyone, even Thalia. But what surprised him the most was why would the friends he fought and would fall into Tartarus for, why would they believe the arrogant airhead? Something wasn't right. The daughter of Zeus especially. How could she, a hater of most males, believe one that was the exact definition that her and her hunters despised?_

 _And what hurt him the very most was Annabeth. She probably didn't hesitate to believe what Philip had said. She was prideful and would always look at the facts before anything else. Percy thought that maybe she had changed, and she would always love him enough to stand by his side. He thought their bond had been unbreakable._

 _Clearly, he had no such luck._

 _A sudden vision struck him, and he fell to the ground, his head throbbing in pain. Images flashed by, images of Philip spreading lies about him, foul-mouthing him and ruining the great bond that he shared with all of his friends. His friends were shocked, but seemingly his lies were so convincing that even they fell to his lies, whether by their own folly or by some outside force that controlled them all. Percy was utterly shocked. Even more so than his friends. Added on to his previous shock about the disastrous events that had beset him in the past few hours, he realized that people would do this, simply for power._

 _He did this all simply because he was not as powerful. It was a flaw that almost all beings carried; above all else, they desired power. They wanted power, so much power that they would be considered gods among men, immortals among mortals and all powerful beings that everyone would bow down to. The desire for power would be so strong it would consume them. They would be a shell of what they might have been in the past. With great power comes great responsibility, and if that responsibility is not undertaken, the sins of mortal men will come, even to immortals. They will be struck by their own greed, envy, jealousy and other emotions that would destroy from the inside._

 _His visions passed and he shakily got up to his knees and stood back up, his whole body quivering. Tears were flowing freely down his face, and before he knew it, his feet had already taken off, dragging him with them._

 _He was headed to the beach. The beach was his only refuge, the only thing that could calm him down in that moment. His mind was filled with the painful image of Annabeth in the arms of someone else, who was probably better than him as well._

 _His feet were still hurting, pain and sadness seeping to every part of his body, but still he carried on. He had to reach the beach. He felt like he was breaking, his usual calm demeanor shattering with a resounding crash. His breath was coming in ragged gasps, not because he was tired, but of the heartbreaking wails that came from his mouth as he sobbed his very essence out._

 _Percy felt the sand squishing under his shoes as he finally made it closer to the water. He stopped right at the waterfront and collapsed to his knees, his hands covering his face as every inch of his body shook uncontrollably in despair._

" _What did I do to deserve this…" Percy's hoarse voice whispered, and he couldn't keep it in anymore. He let loose a primal cry of agony, tears flowing hard down his face. His fists were clenched, his own nails digging into his skin as he sat there and wallowed in his own misery and despair. He sat there for gods know how long before he heard a flash behind him. He barely acknowledged who it could have been until it engulfed him in a hug._

" _Oh...Percy...I'm so sorry…" a gruff voice said, which Percy immediately recognized as his father, the ruler of the seas and the Earthshaker, Poseidon. Percy didn't say anything but simply sobbed into the Olympian's shoulder. "Just remember I will be by your side." Something about his voice seemed terribly off. It felt ominous, foreboding, like he was going to die in the next few minutes._

 _Oh, how smart he was._

 _Another flash sounded behind him, and Percy felt Poseidon turn around and he felt his father's muscles tighten. His hand gripped Percy tighter, and Percy wanted to know was causing his father such anger._

 _"Stay away from me son, Zeus!" Poseidon bellowed furiously, the waves whipping higher than ever before. A feral growl had its beginnings in Poseidon's throat, and Zeus looked taken aback by the tone in his voice._

" _But he is just a mortal, brother." Zeus said as if it was clearly obvious, his voice tinged with confusion._

 _Percy could feel Poseidon shaking. He stepped beside my father and glared at Zeus. If this tyrant had something to do with his misgivings, Percy swore he would rip out Zeus' godly intestines and strangle him with them._

" _Just a mortal? Just. A. Mortal!? What the fuck! Was Hercules 'just a mortal'? Yes he was. Should he have died? Would you have let that happen? My son has saved your ass twice and you want to goddamn kill him!?" Poseidon screamed, his fury getting the best of him, saliva flying from his open mouth._

 _Percy was shocked. Zeus wanted to kill him. He felt fury bubbling up in his veins, and he jumped up with a cry and a barely concealed anger._

" _Did you have anything to do with the betrayal of my friends? After all, Philip is your son, right?" Percy yelled, tears forming in his eyes as he once again was brought to his new, harsh reality._

 _Zeus looked generally confused. "What betrayal of your friends? And what's wrong with my son!?" He asked, his voice rising at the end._

 _Poseidon cut in furiously. "Exactly! You love this son of yours too! You wouldn't want him to die would you?" Zeus gaped like a fish, but promptly turned to glaring at his brother, who was glaring back at him._

 _Percy looked mildly amused. "If you don't mind me asking, why the hell do you want to kill me?"_

 _Poseidon's swirling eyes glanced over to his son and they softened greatly but then started up once again when he informed Perseus of the answer to the fateful question. "Zeus, over here," Poseidon spat with disgust. "Believes you are too powerful for the safety of his pathetic regime and proclaims that if you don't swear loyalty to Olympus forever you will turn the enemy when it comes."_

 _Zeus' eyes flashed with rage at the not-so-discreet insults hurled at him by his brother. "So tell me, Perseus. Will you swear loyalty to me forever?" The king of the Gods asked, his posture challenging and his eyes screaming 'please say no'._

 _Poseidon looked pleadingly towards his son, begging him to do the right choice. Tension was thick in the air._

 _Percy made up his mind. He had nothing to left live for anymore. "Loyalty to you? No way in Tartarus. You will simply use me like you are using all the other demigods at camp. I will not even swear loyalty to Olympus. I will swear loyalty to fight for what I deem right, and apparently that usually means the Olympians because you are the lesser of the two evils," he spared a quick glance towards his father, who was gaping at him in awe. "But I swear on the River Styx to not harm any of the Olympians unless I have a valid reason to. I also swear on the River Styx not to harm my father in any way unless he joins the enemy and the same goes with the other gods." He finished and walked over to his dad boldly to give a hug and a reassuring squeeze to show that he was still on his father's side before moving back to his original position; a defiant stance against Zeus._

 _Zeus, however, didn't have as calm and peaceful a reaction. "You dare! I will not let this rebel to live under my rule any longer." The furious Olympian summoned his master bolt and hurled it at Percy faster than Poseidon could teleport in front of him. The bolt seemingly hit Percy and a massive dust cloud covered him. Poseidon screamed and loosed his unrelenting rage upon Zeus, who was slinking back like a child caught stealing cookies as he was battered by a fierce storm of water and wind that slapped flesh with such a stinging sensation that Zeus himself staggered back._

 _However, time seemed to slow for Percy. The master bolt was travelling towards him, but it was blocked out by his entire life flashing before his eyes. Visions of Annabeth, his friends and himself laughing alongside each other. All the good memories that he had experienced with his loved ones was slicing through his heart one by one as the full force of what had beset his already cursed life._

 _Suddenly, he was filled with a strange new determination, a fiery sensation inside of him that made him want to live once again. A strange voice whispered in his head, a chill passing over all of his body and filling all corners. But it was countered once again by a warmth spreading through him, and slowly but surely, the chill was beat back and hope had just won an internal battle with himself. It seemed as if he had finally gained the will to actually survive the lightning bolt._

 _A warmer voice whispered in his ear, a much kinder and hope-instilling voice that tingled his senses with grim determination._

" _You have much to live for, hero." the voice said warmly, and Percy was snapped out of his trance. And it was just in time. He could feel tingling ozone near his chest and the smell of high voltages of electricity. As he looked down towards his chest, he saw the bolt passing near him, and very slowly, almost as if to mock Zeus even if he wouldn't know it, he backed away and just like that time sped up again._

 _The bolt came speeding back to Zeus and he was shocked (not literally) as he saw Percy rise from the dust cloud unharmed. Poseidon looked at his son with awe and even a slight bit of fear, but it was far overwhelmed by pride and admiration._

" _Do not mess with my loved ones any longer, Zeus. Your son has caused me a great deal of pain, and if you try to take away the few people that still love me and are loved by me, I will not hesitate to gut you like a fish." Percy spat, his voice going deeper and more commanding as he spoke. He was satisfied to see the King of the Gods slink away and teleport back to his palace (probably to cry his eyes out over being disrespected). Poseidon burst out laughing and engulfed him in a hug._

 _A warm feeling filled his chest, a grim determination as he was slowly brought back to the real world._

 _ **Flashback end:**_

Percy looked back up at the daughter of Zeus. He was only in his musings for a few seconds (how that had happened he did not know) that had not gone unnoticed by the daughter of Zeus.

"What's wrong, _Perce_?" She asked mockingly. "Still regretting your mistakes?" Some of the camp cheered, but there were a few that had realized their folly early and stayed silent.

"Don't call me Perce. Only people who have ever been my friends can call me that." Percy snapped back, furious. A chorus of _oohs_ erupted from the crowd, and Philip Baros cheered Percy on. Percy glared at him too, but Philip noticed. His smile faded.

"What's wrong?" He asked, feigning confusion.

"If I recall correctly, you ruined my freaking life. You want entertainment? Come and get it!" Percy roared furiously. As he turned towards his cousin furiously, the crowd held their breath.

"Your betrayal isn't without repercussions, _Thals_." Percy sneered mockingly. Thalia's face became beet red and she charged forward with a cry. Percy laughed, a laugh of a broken man, and it must have scared the daughter of Zeus because she halted and stepped back before drawing her shield, Aegis.

"You are too prideful and I am too broken. Do you wish for a glorious, honorable fight? You will not get one from me. The only thing you will get from me is…" his voice grew ten tones darker and struck fear into people's hearts. "Vengeance."

With that, Percy rushed forward and slammed his sword with fury into Thalia's shield. She stumbled back from the fierce bite of Percy's attack.

"You believed that scum? He just wanted the attention that I got! I didn't give a shit about the stupid Savior of Olympus stuff; I just wanted people to lean on. I wanted the people that I loved to at least leave me alone once they broke my heart but you continued harassing me over things I didn't goddamn do! My loyalty lies with those who I love and trust. I still love all those who I thought loved me, but I do not trust them. My fatal flaw no longer rests with you. It rests with myself, and myself only. I will have my revenge!" Percy screamed, fury dripping through his words.

Thalia's spear only came near him once, and when it did he simply grabbed the shaft and yanked it out of her hands. Thalia fell to the floor and Percy laughed. He twirled the spear in his hands, taking his sweet time.

But before he could force Thalia to yield, he suddenly noticed the way he was acting. His desire for revenge was consuming him, and if he continued this, he would be no better than those who ruined his life.

He pointed the spear at Thalia's throat just to force her to yield.

"I have gained victory. Watch your back near me, _cousin_. Do you yield?" He asked ominously. Thalia glared at him but grumbled incoherently, which Percy assumed was his cue. He handed the Daughter of Zeus her spear and turned around and was about to stomp out of the arena when he was met with the sight of all 12 Olympians as well as Hades and Hestia watching him, the majority of them boring into his soul with glares. They stood at human height but still towered intimidatingly.

Zeus stared him right in the eye. "And just what do you think you're doing?" he asked incredulously.

Percy looked generally confused. "What are you talking about? I am fighting in the arena," The son of Poseidon started, but his voice quickly turned to distaste. "Didn't you want this? All demigods to train under your amazing rule to 'be ready for the next threat'?"

Zeus glared at him further, if that was even possible. "She is my daughter. You injured her. I'm pretty sure any sane father wouldn't approve of that."

Percy laughed harshly. If he was going to die, he was going to die with his sarcastic remarks. "Since when did you have a conscience? Oh wait, I'm sorry. It's reserved only for your spawn when you go around sleeping with mortals for fun. Why don't you keep a little bit of it for your wife Hera? I believe she's had far too much of your bullshit, and so have I."

Zeus' eyes widened and almost popped out of his sockets. "How dare you insult me! That is not allowed! I am the ruler of this world and I could cast you into Tartarus with a flick of my fingers!"

Percy smirked. "Been there done that. How about you spend a while down there? You deserve it much more than I do. Oh, also, _Lord Zeus_ ," he said mockingly. "I believe this has escaped your puny mind but the world doesn't revolve around you."

The Olympians were shifting nervously. Poseidon sent Percy a warning look. "Percy, please show my brother some respect because he will probably kill you if you don't even this brat doesn't deserve any respect in the slightest."

"I created an empire to protect the children of the gods, you fool. If you cannot live with that, I'm sure we can find a way to make you." Zeus snapped, completely ignoring his brother's outburst and his comments aimed at Percy and only Percy.

Percy snorted. "Sure. I'm pretty sure the only reason you made this was so you could be 'the most powerful Olympian'. First off, let me tell you something. You're not." Before he could continue his rant though, Zeus seemingly had enough. He motioned the Olympians loyal to him forward, and he grabbed Perseus. Screams erupted and the entire arena burst into chaos. The loyal gods were quelling the demigods and keeping Percy in check while Zeus kept an iron grip around Percy.

Poseidon stood at the side, unblinking, as tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry, my son. He made me swear on the River Styx that he wouldn't torture or kill you if I swore not to interfere with your capture."

Percy stopped thrashing around for a moment to look at his father. "I would have enjoyed to to die right about now, _father_. I have lost everything. All but you. And even you do not understand your own son enough to realize he has been through far too much. Now I will forever be kept in your brother's captivity."

Poseidon started sobbing furiously, Hestia immediately by his side to comfort him. She watched sadly upon Perseus, knowing she couldn't do anything, but her very gaze put hope into the son of Poseidon.

It gave him enough to swear to himself he would break out of Zeus' prison and he would come back to get his revenge.

Already, the vengeance was consuming him.

 **And that is an introduction to my new story to you. So usually I don't understand why Annabeth would betray Percy but as you shall see it may or may not have been by her own free will. Thus, you can sum this up as my take on a betrayed story. Chaos does NOT have a major role in this. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you.**


	2. The Fall into Tartarus

**AN: Salutations. Greetings. I'm back and I'm writing! Constructive criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated as they help me improve my writing. I also thank you guys for your wonderful supportive comments. They make me feel good and motivate me to keep writing. Thank you.**

 **Also, this story will get really wacky so if you are a fan of Chaos stories you probably aren't gonna find one here. This is going to be a Magnus Chase crossover for now, like it says in the description but I am keeping it as Percy Jackson because he has a much larger role.**

 **Also I really desperately need a beta reader. I type some of my chapters on an iPad and the autocorrect can be the demise of me. So please, with a beta reader I can use autocorrect to my advantage and avoid it's annoying tendencies.**

 _Previously on Chapter 1:_

 _Percy snorted. "Sure. I'm pretty sure the only reason you made this was so you could be 'the most powerful Olympian'. First off, let me tell you something. You're not." Before he could continue his rant though, Zeus seemingly had enough. He motioned the Olympians loyal to him forward, and he grabbed Perseus. Screams erupted and the entire arena burst into chaos. The loyal gods were quelling the demigods and keeping Percy in check while Zeus kept an iron grip around Percy._

 _Poseidon stood at the side, unblinking, as tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry, my son. He made me swear on the River Styx that he wouldn't torture or kill you if I swore not to interfere with your capture."_

 _Percy stopped thrashing around for a moment to look at his father. "I would have enjoyed to to die right about now, father. I have lost everything. All but you. And even you do not understand your own son enough to realize he has been through far too much. Now I will forever be kept in your brother's captivity."_

 _Poseidon started sobbing furiously, Hestia immediately by his side to comfort him. She watched sadly upon Perseus, knowing she couldn't do anything, but her very gaze put hope into the son of Poseidon._

 _It gave him enough to swear to himself he would break out of Zeus' prison and he would come back to get his revenge._

 _Already, the vengeance was consuming him._

Chapter 2:

Percy lay in his cell, staring up at the stone ceiling. Memories of the past few weeks were not leaving him, lingering forever around him, circling like vultures, waiting strike him at his weakest moments. He had been captured by Zeus and his regime despite his best efforts to try and get

Zeus to kill him. And his father was the reason that he was still living in his depressed, shell of a state.

However, Percy realized it wasn't really his father's fault at all. He was simply caring for his son and thought that being tortured and/or dying wasn't very good for people's health. He was feeling horrible. His father seemed to be hit really hard by what he had said, and already guilt was eating at his hollow inside.

Maybe he could get a guard or Zeus himself to let him talk to his father if he pleaded and begged on his knees. He snorted. Like that was ever going to happen.

He wondered if he could actually talk to his father through his mind. Simply praying had brought him down to Earth, and their bond had only increased over the years. Percy sincerely hoped he hadn't destroyed that bond with his harsh statements.

The son of Poseidon shrugged, supposing it was worth a shot. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Percy prayed to his father, hoping it would get his attention.

Silence. Nothing happened.

He slammed his fists onto the ground and pulled back with bruised knuckles. "Why did I do that?" Percy asked himself, shaking his head. He turned back towards the bars of the cell, tiredness and fatigue creeping over him for the first time in many days. The memories attacked once again, but he couldn't bring himself to cry.

"Maybe I ran out of tears to shed…" He murmured thoughtfully.

"What happened to you?" A voice rang out of the darkness. Percy looked around and realized that right in front of him was another cell, and he saw the faint outline of a teenager with ragged blond hair that flew down to his neck and grey eyes, just like Annabeth. How had he not noticed the other cell he did not know but in his defense he was wallowing in misery.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, not rudely or arrogantly, but simply out of curiosity. The other person must have detected it because he responded in an indifferent tone.

"I am Magnus Chase. I take it you are Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon?" Magnus Chase asked.

"Yes. Wait...did you just say Chase?" The son of Poseidon exclaimed, his voice growing darker.

"Yep, I'm your girlfriend's cousin-" Magnus started but was cut off by Percy.

"Ex-girlfriend, for your information," He grumbled angrily. Magnus looked taken aback.

"What happened? It seemed pretty obvious she loved you when she talked to me." The blond-haired boy said.

"Yeah, you should've seen how much she was loving me when she was making out with the son of Zeus after I came back to Camp after my quest." Percy sighed.

"You still love her, don't you?" Magnus asked quietly.

"Um...no...okay fine. Yes, I still do, but I will never go back to her. I may still love her but I don't trust her anymore." Percy responded in the same quiet tone. "Soon enough they will realize their folly and come running back to me. I won't be there for them just like they weren't there for me."

They fell into an uneasy silence for a while, neither of them speaking, simply absorbing the company of each other until Percy broke it.

"So...Magnus...who's your godly parent?" Percy asked curiously.

Magnus flinched. "Well...ah...you see...I'm not exactly a Greek demigod."

Percy nodded. "So you're a Roman demigod?"

Magnus winced and shook his head, inciting a gasp from Percy. "I found out about Greek and Roman demigods from my cousin. I'm not either. I'm actually a Norse demigod and my father is Frey, the god of sunshine and rainbows."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Sunshine and rainbows? Really? Man, my Norse mythology is very, _very_ rusty and even I know that Frey isn't just the god of sunshine and rainbows."

Magnus shrugged. "Eh. He's pretty nice. Actually talked to me. Crazy, right?" Percy chuckled and they fell silent awkwardly once more.

Percy groaned. He was horrible at making small talk. He wasn't in the mood for his own sarcastic remarks. "So...uh...how are you?" Magnus snickered.

"I'm dead." The son of Frey proclaimed proudly. Percy rolled his eyes.

"I'm being serious here." Percy replied.

"No. I'm being very serious here. I died while cutting off the nose of a fire Jötunn who rules all of Muspelheim. I'm an einherji. I'm dead and I train so I can fight at Ragnarok where basically every awesome god dies." Magnus deadpanned. Percy looked shocked.

"Kay. Not everyday you meet a dead guy training for the apocalypse." Percy remarked.

"Huh. I've met tens of thousands of them."

"Well, duh. They're your species." Percy said with a smile.

"Shut up!" And they talked for many hours about their past experiences and what they had gone through.

"Okay then. So you have been through hell?" Magnus asked, still not fully comprehending how strange that was.

Percy nodded but didn't say anything. His eyes became misty and distant and stayed that way until Magnus asked another question.

"So I heard that Olympus was a really nice place and that all demigods were treated fairly." He stated. "Right now, that doesn't seem so true."

Percy scowled into the ground. "When I saved Olympus twice, I was offered immortality. I gave it up and used my gift for the good of others, but the Zeus was so stuck up he couldn't even fulfill my request. And he swore on the River Styx." Magnus was shocked.

"You've been offered immortality _twice_!? And you are also telling me you've rejected it twice!?" He asked incredulously. Percy nodded grimly.

"I didn't want to leave me friends. Seemingly, I should've accepted right then and there. So here Zeus is all paranoid as usual after the Giant War. He wanted to assure his power over all of the Olympians and make sure that the demigods would be strong and well trained enough to do the dirty work for Olympus. New Rome became even more strict and what little free time they had then was now naught."

Magnus shook his head. "I can't believe Zeus would do that. I'm pretty sure the myths don't label Zeus as the tyrant he is."

Percy nodded and a grim look overtook his face. "History is written by the victors. Who says the Titans were horrible leaders? Maybe the were just consumed by their vengeance the second time around and they wanted to destroy and destroy only after what the Olympians did to them. We may never know the truth, Magnus. Only the victors will know because there will be few who believe what is left of the fallen. I know I may seem like an evil being, but after years of 'service' to the Olympians, I'm sure you would too."

Magnus nodded, deep in thought. "Unlike Olympus, Asgard seemed like a really nice place. So was Valhalla." He was about to continue when Percy interrupted.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's Valhalla?"

Magnus mock-glared at him. "It's where my _species_ and I live." Percy burst out laughing, a real laugh coming from him, and soon Magnus had joined him, rolling on the floor.

"So, as I was saying before I rudely interrupted," Magnus said loudly. "I haven't seen Asgard close up. They could be just as corrupt as Olympus or they could better. They seemed better though, just a little boastful."

Percy snorted. "I'm pretty sure that's the defining factor in being a powerful immortal. A little boastful is just fine. Tell Odin to get on Zeus' level of idiocy then see."

Magnus chuckled. "I've met Odin once actually. He was smart and willing to make friends with mortals. Too smart to get on Zeus' level."

Percy nodded. "Probably too low for Odin." Magnus burst out laughing.

"Okay cut that out! Your pointless blabbering is driving me to the brink of insanity!" A voice yelled out of the darkness.

Percy recognized the voice immediately, unfortunately. It was Phobos, the God of Fear and son of Ares. "What's the matter Phobos? Is the great son of Ares scared? Aww...it's okay."

"Shut the hell up you runt!" Phobos screamed, and the God of Fear loomed into their view. He was in full armour and was armed with a heavy spear.

"Did you piss off your daddy so much you had to guard us? Oh gods...I'd hate to see what you did." Percy snarled.

Phobos growled and clenched his fists. He seemingly managed to control his temper and stalked off furiously.

Magnus chuckled. "I take it you two have bad blood..." Percy rolled his eyes.

"I seem to have a knack for pissing off every immortal I meet." The son of Poseidon proclaimed proudly. Magnus laughed.

"Whoops...I think I just pissed him off some more..." Magnus mocked, and they started laughing again.

"Huh...well...who would have thought I'd make some friends in this hellhole. Oh gods I just remembered. I have to get out of here as soon as possible." Magnus remarked, and Percy smirked.

"I take it you have somewhere to go?" Percy asked.

Magnus nodded grimly. "Thor, the mighty god of Thunder lost his goddamned hammer, Mjolnir, and he wants me to find it."

Percy winced but nodded. "I feel you, man. I had to bring back Zeus' lightning bolt. Biggest mistake of my life. Should've left it to rot." Magnus chuckled. "Oh...and Magnus?"

"Yeah?"

"As soon as I go on my trial for whatever the hell 'I did', I'll try to get you out of here as soon as I can."

"How do you know you'll be leaving so soon?" Magnus asked.

"Because I just heard the door open." Percy deadpanned.

"So...uh...friends?" Magnus asked.

"No...not at all," Percy responded cheekily. "Don't worry, I'll be right back for you." Magnus smiled and they made eye contact for about two seconds before a stomping figure blocked their view. It was Phobos once again, but he didn't seem too mad this time.

"Get up, son of Poseidon. You will pay for your crimes." The god of Fear growled. Percy snorted and chuckled.

"Oh my. Yes indeed. My crimes," he shot back sarcastically. "What the hell are 'my crimes'? Please ask Zeus to specify. If he means the crime of being alive tell him to go burn in Tartarus because that's getting real old real fast."

Phobos rolled his eyes. "Just get up, loser. I'm taking orders and that's that." Magnus chuckled from behind him.

"Ah...so you are just another member of Zeus' brainwashed army?" the son of Frey asked mockingly.

Phobos reddened. "Shut up, Norse scum. You aren't even supposed to be on Earth, you fool. You Norse people think you are so high and mighty-"

"Actually, the major reason we _aren't_ on Midgard is because we have massive cities and palaces in different realms that are probably all better than...than...your Earth." Magnus shot back. "So while you guys rot on this failing realm, we'll be chilling in Asgard until Ragnarok. Oh well, you wouldn't stand a chance there anyway."

Phobos' eyes darkened but he did not say anything.

Percy chuckled. "I'm assuming the only reason we aren't dead right now is because someone threatened serious repercussions if you hurt us." Phobos mumbled something inaudible.

"I assure you if I was allowed to I would have driven you insane by now." The God of Fear growled furiously.

Percy threw a look towards Magnus and mouthed _Just wait here_ and then turned around like nothing happened. Phobos noticed nothing and kept on walking, his heavy armour clanking with every movement. Percy followed him and did not say anything.

Phobos walked up to a large metal door and twisted the wheel. It unlocked and Phobos pulled the door open. Creaking noises echoed through the dark passageways that were carved out of stone. The faint _drip_ sound of water could be heard in the distance and Percy got ideas but they were immediately distinguished when Phobos started speaking about it again.

"Don't even think about it, son of Poseidon." He said menacingly. Percy chuckled and raised his hands in mock surrender. Phobos glared at him but the very tiniest hints of a smile was on his face. "I just assumed you would start thinking about ways you could use the water to strangle me or Zeus and maybe even Ares, so when I heard the dripping I just warned you beforehand." He explained and Percy laughed and lowered his hands.

"Yeah, yeah, just take me to Zeus and let me die." Percy snapped jokingly and they spoke no more. They travelled through several winding paths and passed by various other cells. They passed by a darker cell. Suddenly a voice called out the darkness, presumably from the cell they had just passed.

"Well, well. Who do we have here? Perseus Jackson, huh? The great saviour of Olympus? Why the hell would you _want_ to save Olympus in the first place!? And why the hell are you in their prison?"

Percy recognized it immediately. "Alabaster Torrington, huh?" Percy asked. "Well, I guess my motives then was because my godly parent was on the side of the Olympians. Now, I wouldn't be so sure."

Alabaster Torrington moved towards the bars of cell and Percy could make out some of his features. He had bright green eyes and spiky brown hair that stood up in all directions. "I see you are finally learning, Jackson. Why would you side with your own father anyway? He seemed pretty arrogant and foolish to me."

Percy snorted. "Everyone on the Olympian Council seems foolish to you, Torrington. I'm sure the only reason you started hating the Olympians was because of _your_ parent. If Hecate wasn't considered a minor goddess, I'm sure you would have been busy helping them."

Alabaster face contorted into a dangerous snarl. "Watch what you say, Perseus. If your father was considered a minor god and given no respect and he sided with the Titans, what would you?"

Percy stiffened. "I would've been on the side of the Titans. But I've changed, Alabaster. I will no longer blindly follow Zeus' regime and the fools that worship him. I will fight for what is right, even if that means fighting against my family." He finished with a grim look.

The son of Hecate actually burst out laughing. "So they betrayed you, huh? They turned their backs on you when you needed them most? I can see it in your eyes. Your eyes! They're broken, son of the sea god. They're broken!"

Perseus turned around, his eyes swirling like a storm and his fists clenched. He stormed up to Alabaster and wrapped his hand around his throat through the bars. Phobos tried holding him back but it was to no avail.

"How about you love someone like I did and then watch them turn their backs on you and abandon you. How about you jump into Tartarus for that the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with only to find that she would leave you as soon as she found someone better? How about you survive the horrors of Tartarus and then mock me, you blind fool! You are no less ignorant than I was when I blindly followed the Olympians into war!"

Phobos finally managed to pry the son of Poseidon off and Alabaster fell to the ground in a heap, rubbing his throat in pain.

"I was thinking of maybe helping you when you get out of this prison but now I'm starting to look back on that decision." With that, Perseus stormed past them. Alabaster head snapped towards him furiously and he growled.

"Watch your back, son of Poseidon. You'll probably break it by the time you get to the Throne Room!" He cackled madly.

They were even more quiet until they reached the door that led to the 'glorious' part of Olympus. The part the Percy was not really in the mood to see. It was just as beautiful as ever, it's brilliant glowing lamps lighting the grand marble buildings that lined the massive city.

As Phobos and Percy passed the citizens of Olympus, all chatter ceased and they stared nervously at the Saviour of Olympus. Their eyes bore into him, scrutinizing him. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply in and continued walking calmly.

They arrived to the throne room in a few quiet, long seconds. The doors were grand and on them were inscribed what would happen to enemies of the gods and the 'prosperity' that came to those who didn't.

Phobos pushed through the double doors and they rumbled forward slowly. Percy followed close behind and his eyes were slowly revealed to the Olympian Council. Many of them were glaring at him but Percy did not break, as he boldly walked up to the Olympian Council, unflinching.

He stood there, unmoving, his arms crossed. Phobos nudged him.

"C'mon, you idiot! Bow to Zeus!" The god of Fear whispered. Percy shook his head and stood stubbornly. He could see Zeus visibly reddening by the second. Finally, he exploded in a raging ball of idiot and lightning.

"How dare you stand there!? Bow to me, you rebel! BOW!" The king of the Gods screamed in his rage, his fists clenched and his face contorted in an ugly fashion.

Percy burst out laughing, his voice echoing across the now silent hall as the Olympians stared in shock. "Bow to you!? Where did you get that idea? I also don't think bowing to the people who want me dead is what I would want to do." He finished darkly, sarcasm and fury dripping into his words.

Zeus stood up furiously. "Insufferable, ungrateful brat! You have done nothing for Olympus but conspire against it!" The god of thunder bellowed, his deep, gruff voice echoing across the chambers and demanding respect from those who were exposed to it.

But Percy was not swayed. He firmly stood his ground and opened his mouth to retort but Poseidon had reacted faster.

Pulling out his trident, the god of the seas stood up with such speed Percy thought he would go flying out of the throne room. Poseidon's hands were shaking and his teeth were ground together as he tried his best to control his raging inferno of a temper, but it was to no avail. Storming forward, he marched towards his youngest brother's throne.

"How dare you Zeus!? My son saved Olympus twice and you say he has done nothing!? I shall smite you where you stand if you continue this madness any longer, and I pray to you, _brother,_ please continue so I can teach you a lesson that you will remember through the millennia!"

Zeus looked shocked for several seconds, as were most of the rest of the council. He fell back into his seat, his face burning and his mind short-circuiting. He simply sat there, in his grand throne, staring in shock at Poseidon.

And then, without warning, Zeus leapt up and summoned his master bolt. "Your son is a threat to Olympus. Have you seen how powerful he is for a demigod? If he joins the next enemy that comes around, our forces will be ravaged." With that, he hurled his master bolt towards Poseidon.

And all hell broke loose. Shouts and screams erupted as Poseidon was launched back, creating a hole in the throne room through the walls. Zeus laughed ominously.

"Everyone says my brothers are stronger than me...this just proves them-GAHH!" Zeus abruptly cut himself off as Poseidon came back through the hole in the wall with his trident poised for strike. The god of lightning crashed into the opposite end of the throne room beside Aphrodite, who let loose a high pitched scream.

Ares, who was watching amusedly up until then stood up with anger blazing in his eyes. "Okay uncle. That's it." He drew his broadsword and advanced menacingly towards Poseidon, but suddenly he was pushed back by a wall of flame.

"Stay out of this, Ares." Hestia growled, carrying anger with her that had never before been seen from her. Ares' face contorted in rage. Before he could leap at Hestia, Perseus jumped at him with Riptide in his hands, which had reappeared in his pockets after he left the prison, and knocked the god of War over with a light push. He jumped back and got into a defensive stance.

"Do you need me to teach you a lesson again, Ares? I'm pretty sure I recall kicking your ass when I was twelve. Now I am older and a lot stronger. Come fight me, you blind brute. Show me what you've got!" Percy yelled in rage. "And do not hurt Hestia!"

Hestia leapt beside him and together they started fighting Ares, who was soon joined by Athena.

Meanwhile, a struggling Zeus managed to get up with great difficulty. He stumbled back to Athena before Poseidon could launch another furious attack.

"Quick, my daughter. We must send him to Tartarus or Poseidon will rescue him!" Zeus growled to the wisdom goddess who nodded grimly and started fighting Perseus with renewed vigour. As Zeus hobbled back to his throne, he was suddenly met with a beam of darkness. He was shot sideways into the wall once again and he looked up, groaning, to meet the sight of Hades and Poseidon standing next to each other and holding off the other gods who had joined the side of Zeus.

Zeus' two older brothers walked slowly and deliberately towards him, their weapons held in their hands a look of grim determination on both of their faces.

"Do you really want to fight this one out, _brother_? Two of us," Hades drawled, gesturing to his other brother and him. "Against one of you. And that one of you is currently battered and bleeding right now."

Zeus growled in fury and leapt up and promptly punched Hades in the face and then sent him flying with his master bolt. Poseidon slammed into Zeus, and they went into a punching fest. Meanwhile, Percy and Hestia were slowly losing ground against Ares and Athena, as well as Artemis, who had joined the battle after facing the facts. Aphrodite would _poof_ in occasionally, spraying pepper or strong perfume upon Percy and Hestia, sending them into a coughing fit.

Hestia was suddenly thrown into the wall by Ares, who then proceeded to chase after her. Percy turned around and yelled, but that was his biggest mistake. Artemis and Athena struck him from behind and sent him sprawling to the floor, barely conscious. Ares pulled back and the three deities surrounded the son of Poseidon, ready to start the ritual to send him to Tartarus.

Poseidon saw this and he punched Zeus one last time in the face before slamming his full body weight into Artemis and Athena, sending the two female Olympians crashing to the floor. He whipped around and slammed the butt of his trident into Ares' stomach, causing the god of war to double over in pain. Poseidon ran towards his son and knelt beside him, using his trident to keep everyone off. Hades finally pushed the final piece of rubble off of him and moved towards Poseidon to watch his back.

Percy's eyes were closed and he lay still upon the ground. He may have been unmoving but his chest was rising and falling slowly. Poseidon sighed and stood up, ready to defeat all who had dared to touch his son.

And as he looked around, he was caught unaware by Zeus, who leapt atop of his brother and started stabbing him with a knife. It sunk into Poseidon's shoulder and he screamed out in pain.

"You won't be coming back from this, _brother_." Zeus growled while continuing to stab him. Screams echoed through the chamber and suddenly Zeus was knocked off by Apollo. The sun god finished one one knee and he glanced up. Artemis was watching him with eyes filled with hurt, as if she couldn't believe her own brother would have done this.

"Why? Why would you betray us?" The goddess of the hunt asked her brother quietly. Apollo's eyes went misty and distant but within an instant they morphed into a furious yellow.

"Why the fuck would you care, _Artemis_? All my life you have scolded and me and hurt me and now you act like this. I can't believe I cared for you all this time when all you did was judge me." With that, the normally cheerful Apollo drew a bronze sword and glared defiantly at his newfound opponents.

The momentarily paused battle seemed poised to start once again but it was interrupted by the sound of a sword slicing through rock.

"Stop this madness! Kill me if you wish but I will be the cause of the destruction of these relationships." All eyes turned to the selfless hero who was willing to give up his own life for the good of others, even though those 'others' wanted him dead.

There was shock and the battle stayed on hold even longer. Not one sound was heard. Zeus sneered.

"Oh, you deserve far more than death." And suddenly, Zeus began chanting. It was ancient but its words were like poison, an icy edge poised to strike. Poseidon was mystified but leapt at him anyway.

"If this is some ridiculous ploy to get rid of my son I swear I will send you to Tartarus and it will take you so long to reform that-" Athena knocked into Poseidon before he could finish his sentence and Zeus finished his chant with a malicious grin upon his face.

As Athena held her greatest rival down, she muttered a barely audible 'sorry'. Poseidon looked confused until he heard the scream. A bloodcurdling scream that ripped through the walls of the throne room. As Poseidon threw Athena off of him, he saw a pit open up beneath Percy. A pit straight to Tartarus.

Zeus laughed cruelly. "Finally! It worked! Have fun in Tartarus, Jackson!" Poseidon's eyes widened and he leapt to save his son but it was too late. As Percy Jackson, the Savior of Olympus, fell into Tartarus once again (this time alone), Zeus decided to remark one last time. "Philip killed your parents, Jackson! Let their memories rot with you in hell!"

There was a moment of shock. Some of the gods fighting for Zeus thought he had gone too far.

Perseus tumbled through the air as he, once again, plummeted towards Tartarus. Tears leaked through his eyes as he realized that he would have to face it's horrors alone. He wished to die and all he got was an even worse fate.

He just hoped his father knew he forgave him.

 **Oh no. Percy met Magnus then fell into Tartarus. Now he's mad and he wants revenge. NOW NORSE GODS WILL BE INVOLVED! MWAHAHAHAHA! M'kay. Thanks for reading. This was kind of a filler for the fall into Tartarus and his quest for vengeance.**


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**AN: Hello. So yeah, here's a new chapter. There will be** _ **most likely**_ **be a new character by the way. His name is in some other things but I only found that out after making the name so if you see any similarities please lay them to rest. He will probably be introduced (if I deem him worthy of this story) in later chapters.**

 **Also to** _ **azrielhallowed**_ **who reviewed on the last chapter wishing that Percy would've gone all rage vengeance mode on the throne room, I just want to say that it will happen. Just give it time. And when the time comes, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Thanks for your review by the way.**

 **And I will be going on vacation for the summer so I will try to get at least one chapter up after this if I can because I will not write for 1 and a half months after that.**

 **M'kay so enjoy this chapter.**

 _Previously on Chapter 2:_

" _Oh, you deserve far more than death." And suddenly, Zeus began chanting. It was ancient but its words were like poison, an icy edge poised to strike. Poseidon was mystified but leapt at him anyway._

" _If this is some ridiculous ploy to get rid of my son I swear I will send you to Tartarus and it will take you so long to reform that-" Athena knocked into Poseidon before he could finish his sentence and Zeus finished his chant with a malicious grin upon his face._

 _As Athena held her greatest rival down, she muttered a barely audible 'sorry'. Poseidon looked confused until he heard the scream. A bloodcurdling scream that ripped through the walls of the throne room. As Poseidon threw Athena off of him, he saw a pit open up beneath Percy. A pit straight to Tartarus._

 _Zeus laughed cruelly. "Finally! It worked! Have fun in Tartarus, Jackson!" Poseidon's eyes widened and he leapt to save his son but it was too late. As Percy Jackson, the Savior of Olympus, fell into Tartarus once again (this time alone), Zeus decided to remark one last time. "Philip killed your parents, Jackson! Let their memories rot with you in hell!"_

 _There was a moment of shock. Some of the gods fighting for Zeus thought he had gone too far._

 _Perseus tumbled through the air as he, once again, plummeted towards Tartarus. Tears leaked through his eyes as he realized that he would have to face it's horrors alone. He wished to die and all he got was an even worse fate._

 _He just hoped his father knew he forgave him._

Chapter 3:

The forest was incredibly dark and an eerie silence lingered over it, as if something was lurking deep within, waiting to strike. There were few sounds; just the chirping of birds and the quiet sounds of the insects.

Suddenly, the silence was broken. Twigs snapped and the bushes rustled, and out burst several monsters, running from something else that was hunting them down. Their weapons were rusty and bent and they were tripping over their own legs in their panic.

"Quick! We have no time! He will catch up!" An empousai yelled in a panicked tone, her snake legs tripping over rocks and other natural obstacles clumsily. The monsters behind her quickened their pace, seemingly motivated by the demon's words.

Out of the same bushes, an armour clad figure burst out, a sword drawn and ready to take down any who dared step in his path. His armour was a dark black that was riddled with intricate designs that showed only torture to those who opposed him. His helm was placed firmly upon his head and it only showed his olive skin, dark eyes and a mouth that was turned upwards in a sneer.

His sword, much like his armour, was a jet black with an ornate hilt and grip that was, well, being gripped very tightly by its owner. As he saw the monsters running further away, he once again sprung forward with light feet and disappeared into a shadow.

The empousa turned around and saw that their hunter was nowhere to be seen. "I think he's stopped his chase."

Another monster, a Laistrygonian Giant, shook its large head. "Nay. He is probably lurking in the shadows. We mustn't stop."

Stopping to talk was their gravest mistake. Out of the shadows leapt their pursuer, his sword gleaming in what dim moonlight still remained. His face was grim and his helm bore down upon him but still he stood tall and proud.

He pointed his sword towards the monsters. "Who sent you here?"

The group of monsters looked terrified but the empousa spoke up in a shaky voice. "Tell us who you are and who you work for and then we shall tell you."

The figure growled, his fists clenching in his frustration. "Do you know who I am, foul beast?" The empousa rolled her eyes bravely.

"Why do you think we asked you?" the demon asking while chuckling. Her laughing fit was interrupted when she felt a sharp, unbelievable pain in her stomach, and she let loose a choked scream. Looking down, she saw a Stygian Iron sword impaled in her. It was not in deep yet but the figure was pushing further in by the moment.

"I am Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. Give me answers or I shall free your head from your wretched body." Nico bellowed and he shoved the sword further into the demon's stomach. She pleaded and begged him to stop.

"Please! We have done nothing to you, spawn of Hades. Why do you take out your anger upon us? Do so on those who have wronged you!" The empousa croaked wearily. With a furious yell, the son of Hades twisted the sword and brought it up while yanking it out, killing the monster instantly. She crumbled to her knees but before her face could touch the ground, she dissolved into golden dust.

"Does anyone else want to suffer the same fate? This stupid demon pretends that she didn't spend her life trying to ruin ours. Now. Give. Me. Answers." The son of Hades spat furiously. The monsters looked at each other, speaking through their eyes. In a few very long seconds, they seemed to have made up their mind.

"No, demigod. Go away. We will not give answers. If we give you what you want we will both lose our lives and our master will suffer because of our fear. So our answer is no."

Nico Di Angelo sighed and shook his head. "So be it. You are brave. I will give you that." With that, a massive burst of darkness erupted from the son of Hades. The monsters were instantly vaporized, crumbling into golden dust. The trees were nearly blown away, bending back almost at a ninety degree angle.

He spun around on his foot and marched back to the Underworld, disappointment flooding him.

"So you're telling me that they wouldn't say a thing." Hades, the god of the Underworld and the tormentor of souls, repeated to his son. He rubbed his temples in frustration. There was so much going on. His son was already furious at his failure of a mission, and Hades doubted that telling him of Percy's fall into Tartarus would aid him much.

Nico's eyes narrowed at the sight of his father slumping. Something must have been wrong. "What's wrong, father?"

Hades' head snapped up and he tried for a small smile. "Nothing. Just some stuff going on in the Underworld and Olympus…"

Nico rolled his eyes and pointed a finger at his father. "Yeah. You also don't smile very often, and certainly not when you're frustrated."

The god of the Underworld was nervous. Sweat was beginning to form and his body, as much as he loathed to admit it, was anticipated for the explosive reaction of his son when he found out how much things had changed. Hades could only hope his son had travelled up and saw Zeus' Regime, but if he didn't then he would be further surprised and would probably storm out of the Underworld to kill everyone.

Hades sighed and made up his mind. Better telling him late than never. "Well...you see...um-" His rather comical stuttering was disrupted by his son who once again (much to Hades' annoyance) rolled his eyes.

"Just cut the bullshit and say what you need to say." Nico snapped, his mood getting even worse. "Is it bad news? In that case, tell me. Let me go kill the person who caused this…'bad news'."

Hades growled but he continued anyway. "Okay, okay. Fine. Your cousin was taken by Zeus and sent to Tartarus because he was too powerful and everything went to shit and the Olympian Council wants to kill each other now."

Nico stared at his father for a good ten seconds, making Hades _very_ uncomfortable. And then he promptly burst out laughing. He didn't stop. His father just awkwardly watch his son laugh himself to death. After an even longer while of hysterical laughter, Nico looked back up, a serious look overtaking his face.

"You're joking, right?" The son of Hades questioned, his eyebrows raised. A sudden nervous tone had seeped into his voice unbeknownst to him.

The god of the Underworld snapped under the frustration that had burdened him for the past few days. "No, you idiot! Go annoy someone else! Your pointless questions aren't helping my stressed out state, kid! Scram!" Hades yelled, an angry tone lacing his words. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he blinked a couple of times. He slumped back in his seat and put his head in his hands. Even a god could snap under the immense pressure and stress put upon them for so many years. With great power came great responsibility, yet there were some, like Zeus, who cheated the system by taking the power and putting the burden upon others. Hades looked over towards his only demigod son. "I'm so-" He started to apologize but Nico put up his hand.

"Fine then. Be that way. I _will_ go annoy someone else and see how they like it." Nico Di Angelo retracted his hand and once again, stormed away.

 **Line Break**

It was absolutely hilarious to see the campers scrambling like ants away from the furious son of Hades as soon as he entered the camp. He had not taken off his armour and his Stygian Iron sword was still fully drawn even as he stormed through the magical borders of Camp Half-Blood. His eyes were a fiery inferno of hellfire and there were many campers whispering among themselves about it. If Nico noticed, he didn't care.

The son of Hades wanted answers. His father wasn't giving him anything. How could Zeus have actually gained enough support to send the Savior of Olympus to Tartarus? Something otherworldly was at work here, and Nico was determined to find out. Maybe they had been possessed. That seemed plausible. And Nico couldn't forget that everyone had betrayed Percy. He had found out about through the spirits of the dead; news spreads like wildfire through them. He was coming back to camp and he would get his answers in any way he deemed necessary.

There was a loud chatter as one of Philip's loyal followers walked up to the furious son of Hades. A sudden silence overtook the campers and they watched apprehensively as the foolish demigod stalked up to Nico and drew his sword.

"Why are you here, freak? Hasn't the message gotten to you yet?" The demigod snarled and he looked up to see Nico's expression. He looked rather calm, seemingly managing to keep his raging temper under control. "No one wants you here, son of Hades. You don't belong here. Go talk to dead people or do whatever the hell you do in your free time."

No sound was heard. Many campers were shooting glares towards the power-hungry fool who stood in front of Nico. The camper turned around on his heel and glared at the battle-hardened demigods before him. "Look at this fool! Do you want him here? What good has he ever done for us!? We shall-"

His 'speech' was cut off by a high-pitched squeal. The campers were shocked to see a hand wrapping around the demigod's throat. "You don't need to rub it in my face." Nico Di Angelo whispered in a barely audible voice, but somehow, magically, it carried to the ears of all those watching, making it all the more terrifying. He released him and the half-blood fell to the ground, rubbing his throat and groaning in pain.

He stormed past the shocked faces and once again resumed his search for answers. He stopped suddenly; a strange idea hit him. "Do any of you no where Percy Jackson is?" He bellowed across the camp, inciting confused looks from most of the campers.

Thalia pushed forward, through several campers. "Why the hell would you want him here? All he has done was cause us trouble!" She yelled, her electric blue eyes flashing. There were cheers erupting around her. Nico's eyes narrowed. His cousin's eyes seemed dimmer, almost as if some otherworldly spirit had overtaken her.

The possibility of possession seemed likely now. Whether they had been completely taken over or simply nudged in a certain direction, they had already done it. Percy was gone, falling into Tartarus at this very moment, and there was no one there to help him.

Nico Di Angelo nodded, his narrowed eyes still boring into the campers in front of him. To the son of Hades, they seemed almost...well... _dead_. Perhaps dead was not the correct term. Their eyes gave him the impressions of a lifeless puppet, played and thrown around by the will of some higher being. And it was in that moment, that Nico was revealed to a truth much more horrifying than the Olympian Council themselves could ever imagine.

A sudden flash of light illuminated the sky. Just as it came, it went darker than it was before; almost as if the flash was simply to blind before binding them **(and in the darkness bind them. :) LotR references!)**. The campers seemed unaware of what was happening, continuing to stalk around drearily around Camp Half-Blood's grounds, as if they were drunk. He could see Thalia following them, her feet stomping against the ground as she slouched and travelled in slow motion. It was monotonous; orchestrated. They moved in perfect unison, and for lack of a better word, Nico called it creepy.

The dark sky was suddenly darkened further until it was almost a pitch black, as dark as night but with no stars and no moon to give what little light was usually present. The sky shimmered and from the darkness, a face emerged.

It was massive; a hologram of a being from another world. His face was gaunt, the skin on his pale face clinging to his cheekbones. His hair was unruly, growing everywhere and anywhere it could. His eyes were dark but burned with a fiery determination that was so fierce not even the hellfire that raged in Hades' eyes himself could match. It was truly a beautiful sight; but in a bad way. His face radiated majesty and screamed for respect. Malevolence was rolling off him in waves, even though he seemed to not have a physical form in that moment.

The face was connected to a body that was soon cut off by the horizon. His arms were raised high above his head, skeletal fingers arching high over the grounds. A grin lit up his face as he stared down at the shocked mortal before him. His fingers clutched at barely visible strings which travelled through the thick air, ending at the campers. Their eyes were rolled back in their heads, their form becoming thin wisps as they bent to the will of the being that controlled their very emotions. He flicked his hand to the side, and his puppets followed blindly, stumbling in a drunken stupor.

His malicious eyes fell upon Nico and his grin grew even wider, his eyes gained an even darker light, and he grew in power and will in this colossal manifestation of what he might have been in some other world.

"You are strong, son of Hades…" He drawled lazily, still moving the demigods with his will. "But you too, will fall to me."

Nico shook his head defiantly. "You will find naught of what you desire here, vile being. Begone!" Drawing his Stygian Iron sword, he pointed it towards the being. "Do not harm those who do not deserve to be harmed!"

The giant wispy being simply laughed cruelly. "Aww...how pathetic. Does Zeus ever get blamed for doing this?" He asked, and waved his hands to the side. "You try to defend those who have wronged you. Why do you do this?" A curious tone overtook his previously malicious voice.

Nico clenched his fists and took a deep breath. "Even if they hate me, they are my family. The only one I have."

Another laugh emanated from his mouth. "Petty mortal. Do you really think they will stick by your side? Do you really think they won't turn on you just like they turned on your cousin?" He waved his hands ominously and clenched his fists. "I would know…" The last part was quietly muttered under his breath, but Nico noticed it and narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you find it necessary to ruin the lives of those who did nothing to you!? Get your revenge if you wish. Did you really need to turn our greatest hero upon us? Your vile plan will get you nowhere. I will not ask again. Begone!" The son of Hades growled, all fear leaving him. This being had sent Percy to Tartarus once again, and if the Savior of Olympus ever came back, there would be no one left alive to witness the end of his rampage.

"How cute. Did you really think I would've had the power to simply take control of their lives!? They doubted him. They saw how very weak he became. The war broke him. He overcame his challenges but at a price." His eyes travelled to Nico and he chuckled lightly. "He was no longer a leader."

Nico's eyes widened as the realization settled upon him. "I used that to my advantage. I simply _enlarged_ that doubt. I made them look at his weaknesses and not his strengths, which, mind you, are many." He frowned. "I'm afraid I had to. It was required of me. He was a great hero. It was a tragedy he went to Tartarus. To be fair, I did not want that to happen. He was supposed to leave and come back one day, more powerful than ever, and wreck havoc upon those who had wronged him." The image flickered. "Oh look. It seems my time in this plane of existence is drawing to a close. Don't worry, son of Hades. I tried turning you on him as well, but you resisted. You have a strong, brave heart. When I return in my true, physical form, I will be ready to meet you as, hopefully, an equal in valour upon the battlefield."

The massive figure shimmered and vanished into the darkness. The light of day came back, as if a blanket of darkness had been draped over the Earth. Nico stumbled back in his shock and could only watch hopelessly as the campers trudged drearily along, back from whatever dark spirit that had overtaken them, if only in the slightest.

His mouth still agape in shock, the son of Hades slunk back into the shadows to inform his father of the ill, albeit incredible, news that now beset the divided Olympian Council and the ever-growing Regime.

 **Line Break**

 **Almost a day ago**

Magnus Chase was sitting in his cell, staring at the wall and pondering the fate of his new friend Percy and the other problems that plagued him. There was the problem of Mjolnir, for one. ( **AN: This is/was being written far before the Hammer of Thor will/had come out)**. And that was just one of many. There was nothing he could do about his current state, and the one person who could free him was probably going to be executed, or even worse.

Suddenly, he was broken out of thoughts. A massive explosion sounded above, followed by several others that were getting closer. The prison door was blown to bits and a second colossal explosion burst through the narrow tunnels that wound through the dungeons. Magnus was sent flying back when the explosion finally reached his cell, snapping the bars like twigs. Rubble was piled up around him, and pain began crawling through his body. A rock fell on his foot and he cried out in pain.

Slowly, the dust cleared. He could see once again, and with a weak hand he got up and pushed the rock off his foot before falling back down on his back. The blast had sent him into the wall and now his whole body was screaming in protest and pain as he tried to stand back up. Groans still emerging from his mouth, he stood up on shaky legs. Wiping a bloody hand on his brow he drew back some sweat and more blood, but he assumed he had smeared it all over his face. Cleaning it off with his forearm, he exhaled deeply and hobbled into the dust blanket that still lingered outside of his cell. Tugging the pendant around his neck, he saw Jack spring up and emerge in his hand.

"Thank the many gods that live in this world for giving you the ability to fly, Jack." Magnus grumbled. The talking, flying sword with a mind of its own had flown back to his owner ('companion', as the weapon preferred to call it) through the gaps in the bars after Phobos and the other guards had left his part of the prison.

"No problem. Although technically Frey is the only god you should thank. But don't thank him. I don't like him, Magnus. You know, when you think about it, your father is a little like the mortal man!" Jack exclaimed.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "The mortal man? I'm sure there is more than one 'mortal man'." The son of Frey snorted.

If a sword could blush, Jack was doing it right then. "Shut up. I'm trying to remember his name...ah yes! Donald Trump! He tells people to do stuff for them and then claims the things that they made are his! Just like Frey!"

Magnus chuckled softly. "I'm pretty sure that isn't what Donald Trump does, Jack."

Jack slapped Magnus with the flat of his blade. "Come now, you silly goose. We have prisons to escape!" The sword bellowed dramatically. "However...it does look like that will be a little...what's the word? Easy, yes. It seems like it will be rather easy in this dungeon's current state. But no matter! I've seen worse! Now let's get the Hel out of here!"

Magnus rolled his eyes and pointed a finger at his sword. "Now don't you go around making those shitty jokes, Jack. Hel already gave me a pep talk about my 'bravado'."

His sword laughed. "Language, Frey spawn!" Jack chided, wagging himself in his owner's direction. "And I suppose she was right. You need to work on your bravado, Beantown!"

The son of Frey face turned red. "How did you find out about that!? And seriously. Is 'Frey spawn' the best insult you can come up with, Jack?" He asked incredulously.

His sword ignored his questions. "Oh, will you look at that. We're running out of time. We ought to be on our way, don't y'a think?" Magnus rolled his eyes once again and the rather...strange pair took off into the blanket of dust.

They sprinted past several other prisoners who were attempting to stand up but paid them no heed. Navigating the best they could without crashing into the walls of the partially collapsed narrow tunnels, they made their way slowly but surely towards the only safe way off Olympus. Magnus assumed that Percy's trial had gone wrong and wanted to at least check what had happened before fleeing. If he had died, then there was no hope. If he was sent to Tartarus, once again, maybe, just maybe, they had the slightest chance of somehow saving him.

They burst through what used to be the sturdy door to the prison, which was in shambles. The door itself was lying a few feet away; it must have been the centre point of the bomb as the blast force would have dissipated over distance and time.

As they stepped into the streets of Olympus above, they found it to be eerily quiet. There was no sign of people upon the glorious stone and marble pathways that lined the mountain of the gods. Dust was still falling from somewhere, causing the road to coated with it. As Magnus beckoned forward, Jack flew into his hands and the son of Frey quickened his pace.

They saw the intricate patterns on the palaces that lined the street were marred by the dust that had settled in the nooks and crannies of the designs. The throne room doors were seen in the distance, standing tall and proud before the Throne Room of the Olympians.

There were sounds echoing inside that seemed like they would be bursting through but by the magic that was cast upon the doors kept the noises muffled. Magnus slowed his pace a bit and kept his eyes trained upon the grand doors. His eyes fell on an engraving that had no colour but its message was clear. It was a great carving of the Olympians beating back the Titans in the first great war that was fought between them. Or, it would be better to say _an_ Olympian beating back the Titans. It was, as expected, Zeus. He had begun forcing his rule upon those 'below' him long ago. Promoting himself as a great ruler and hero, he had slowly gained favor in the ranks of Olympus, and he was given power that no irresponsible immortal such as him could use wisely.

He was broken out of his musings when the doors were thrown open with a bang. An Olympian flew back and he slammed into the ground with breakneck speeds. His broadsword cluttered out his grasp, but the immortal was not going to be subdued so easily. Struggling up, the unidentified god snatched up his sword and leapt back into the fray with feral snarl.

Magnus hobbled over to the doors and peeked in. He saw a furious Poseidon repeatedly stabbing Zeus with his trident, which could mean many things but one was more likely: Percy had been executed. Magnus didn't know if it was true, but Percy had said Poseidon was very defensive of his children and wouldn't hesitate to start a war if any of them were harmed in a serious manner. But before Magnus could find out anything else, another massive explosion rocked Olympus. Magnus was hurled into the sky with incredible speeds.

Jack muttered an _oh, shit_ and leapt out of Magnus' hand to do something. The ground was speeding towards Magnus and there was no time to save him. Suddenly, the street gave way and Magnus plummeted straight through the floor. The sky turned blue once again and the skyscrapers of New York City loomed into view far below him.

Jack had stabbed the ground with terminal velocity, cracking the streets itself and forcing a hole in Olympus.

"Why did you do that!?" He yelled while tumbling through the air.

"I'm buying you more time!" Jack yelled back before zooming down to see what he could do. Magnus could feel his heart pounding furiously and he glanced around. Before he could admire the New York City skyline before he died, something slammed into him from behind. As he twisted in mid-air, ignoring the new pain in his back, he saw Jack had rammed into him with the butt of the sword, changing his angle of fall. The current trajectory that he was at would probably land him in the water, which was, if only slightly at speeds such as this, better than an apartment building.

As the water sped closer to him, he could only hope that his soul wouldn't end up in Helheim or Ginnungagap.

 **Line Break**

Percy felt the air rushing by him while he fell towards Tartarus once again. He could see nothing beneath him but darkness with the slightest tint of red, and his memories found it a perfect time to strike back once again.

 **Flashback**

 _Percy glanced around as he made his way to the new, refurbished arena. It was after he was back, and the Savior of Olympus couldn't help but notice how much the camp had changed. It was not so much a camp anymore. Annabeth had obviously gotten the job for redesigning Camp Half-Blood because, even if he hated to admit it, it was marvelous. A marble wall now encircled the Camp, protecting it from all sides. A dock was added by the beach, although now the 'beach' contained numerous cabins and marble buildings. It harboured massive Greek warships that were equipped with a plethora of weapons and could resist any attack that came from the sea._

 _The cabins itself were redesigned into large marble buildings with glorious roofs and intricate patterns carved into them. The camp, although more of a city now, resembled that of a coastal fort in the Mediterranean. There were more places to be trained and better training facilities, with new arenas and archery ranges being added. Little did Percy know; the camp was planned on becoming a full-fledged city, much like New Rome. With such power in both sides of the country, Zeus' Regime would be safe against most monstrous threats that emerged. But Zeus was not satisfied. He kept on demanding the training of the demigods to be harsher and harder, just to be 'prepared' for any threat that came his way._

 _Shaking out of those thoughts, he refocused upon the task at hand. The doors to the arena loomed closer and Percy kicked them open furiously. His opponent this time was Philip Baros, the very person he wanted to kill but couldn't because of the limitations that were placed on him for being a demigod._

 _There he was, in all his glory, the son of Zeus. Standing at the other end of the arena, was his worst enemy, his nightmare. Holding a broadsword and boasting to the crowd of his 'astounding achievements, as he liked to call them, he wore a smug smile upon his face._

 _That made Percy really mad. He knew what he was doing yet he was still doing it, simply because he hated the son of Poseidon. He growled, something that the old, kind Percy would never have done._

 _As he saw the signal being given, he let out a cry and charged the son of Zeus. He brought down Riptide with great strength upon Philip. The son of Zeus barely managed to block it. Percy then kicked him in his jewels, sending him kneeling on the floor. Before Philip could raise his sword to defend himself, Percy roundhouse kicked his face, sending him flying to the floor._

 **Flashback End:**

There was only one emotion, one feeling, that was pumping through his veins at that moment, and it was revenge. He was furious, his mind short-circuiting to the simple of question of what he did to deserve what had happened to him. He was determined. Determined to get his revenge and he vowed to kill Phillip Baros and Zeus and all others who had wronged him in the past months, even if it ended him.

The vengeance was consuming him.

 **AN: Sorry for the late update. Anyway, this chapter is basically a small introduction to the (most likely) main villain, who, if you haven't noticed, has had rough times and can be sympathized with. He will be a huge part of this story. Other than that it was mainly a filler about Magnus and his escape. Next chapter will be Percy in Tartarus (mainly) and Nico and Magnus finding out about each other and discovering a hidden, ancient way to get a being out of Tartarus with the help of each other. They will try to find out how to use it and what the catch is.**

 **Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
